Abstergo Challenges (Black Flag)
While reliving the memories of Edward Kenway, a research analyst was issued a number of challenges '''to complete by Abstergo Entertainment. Completing enough challenges unlocked different cheats, which could be used to enhance gameplay in the Animus. Challenges Assassin '''Level 1 * Synchronize 5 viewpoints. * Perform 10 assassinations. * Perform 10 air assassinations. * Kill 10 enemies from hiding places. * Complete 3 Assassin contracts. Level 2 * Dive into water from a height of 45 meters. * Climb for a total of 500 meters. * Perform 5 double assassinations. * Perform 10 escapes from open conflict by using blending or hiding. * Poison 10 enemies with the blowpipe. * Complete the first set of Assassin contracts. Level 3 * Hang five enemies using the rope dart. * Swim for a total of 2 nmi (nautical miles). * Have 10 enemies being killed by another berserk guard. * Complete all Assassin contracts. Pirate Level 1 * Purchase 3 boat upgrades. * Sink a ship using the swivel gun. * Capture 3 ships. * Plunder 3 warehouses. * Reset your wanted level by bribing a local officer. * Drink 5 glasses of rum. * Complete 3 naval contracts. * Plunder a smuggler's den. Level 2 * Capture 5 forts. * Defeat 5 ships you previously targeted. * Sink a ship by ramming it. * Sink a level 3 hunter patrol. * Unlock 5 taverns. * Sail a total distance of 100 nmi (nautical miles). * Own 5 different figureheads. Level 3 * Defeat 3 men-o'-war ships. * Plunder 3 warehouses without triggering a bell alarm. * Defeat a legendary ship. * Sail a total distance of 300 nmi (nautical miles). * Plunder all smuggler's dens. Explorer Level 1 * Collect 10 Animus fragments. * Solve 3 Mayan stelae puzzles. * Loot 10 underwater chests. * Collect a treasure map. * Loot all underwater chests. Level 2 * Collect 50 Animus fragments. * Collect 5 song sheets. * Collect 5 letters. * Collect 5 manuscript pages. * Visit 15 different locations. Level 3 * Collect all 200 Animus fragments. * Survive 10 shark attacks. * Synchronize all viewpoints. * Solve all Mayan stelae puzzles. * Explore all underwater shipwrecks. Fighter Level 1 * Disarm 5 enemies. * Achieve a 3-enemy kill streak. * Kill 5 captains. * Kill 5 enemies with a headshot. * Kill 5 enemies affected by a smoke bomb within 10 seconds. Level 2 * Achieve a 5-enemy kill streak. * Kill an enemy with every type of weapon. * Kill 30 enemies with a headshot. * Kill 4 enemies in a row using the gold pistols. Level 3 * Achieve a 7-enemy kill streak. * Disarm and kill 3 agile guards with their own weapons. * Kill 15 enemies with the rope dart. Hunter Level 1 * Skin 5 animals. * Pet 5 dogs. * Kill 2 crocodiles. * Kill 2 monkeys. * Skin an ocelot with the Hidden Blade. Level 2 * Skin 15 animals. * Kill 10 animals with the blowpipe. * Kill 5 animals with the rope dart. * Harpoon and kill 5 sea animals. * Craft 5 hero upgrades. Level 3 * Kill a white jaguar. * Kill a red howler monkey. * Craft all hero upgrades. * Skin each type of animal. * Harpoon and kill each type of sea animal. Golden Boy Level 1 * Pickpocket 200 R. * Loot 10 bodies. * Possess 5,000 R. * Sell a total of 500 cargo to a harbormaster. * Hire 5 groups of dancers. Level 2 * Free a trading route using Kenway's fleet. * Complete 25 trading missions in Kenway's fleet. * Buy 5 hideout upgrades. * Spend 50,000 R. * Win each minigame once. * Acquire 10 ship models for your hideout collection. Level 3 * Buy all hideout upgrades. * Win 2,000 R through minigames. * Possess 100,000 R. * Unlock all Kenway's Fleet destinations. Simulation Level 1 * Get 25% of total synchronization. * Share 3 social chest locations. Level 2 * Share 3 Royal convoy locations. * Share 3 white whale locations. * Get 50% of total synchronization. Level 3 * Get 75% of total synchronization. * Get 100% of total synchronization. Reference * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag